It Was All Her Doing
by MistressSkittles
Summary: Thrown together in order to save Konoha from a potential threat, the Akatsuki, four nin discover something more in the process. KakashixOC GenmaxOC Rated T for safety.


**A/N** Hi! Just to let ya know, this is my first FanFiction EVER, so... uh-huh.

I had a ball with this one, and yep, I'm going to keep adding to it. The plot bunny attacked me. x3

My own characters are Ama and Aricla, and here is this lovely little thing that I do not want to type...

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Naruto. I would probably screw it up to no end if I did, so you can all quit holding your breathe now. 3

On with the story!

n.m.n.m.n.m.n.m.n.m

**'BEEP!'**

**'BEEP!'**

**'BEEP!'**

**'BEEP!'**

"Turn that God-damn thing off Ama!" a female voice yelled from the room next door.

_WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM_

_Name: Ama_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 27_

_Eyes: Blind_

_Status as a Ninja: ANBU_

_Hair: Blue, shoulder length_

_Family: Aricla- twin sister. No family name_

_Height: 5'11"_

_Weight: 124 lbs._

_WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM_

Said woman just dug herself deeper into her covers and pillow.

A thoroughly pissed Aricla strode into the room, her short red hair spiked up in different directions due to sleeping. She picked up the clock and crushed it in her fist, her eye twitching as she tossed the now-useless piece of junk over her shoulder, resulting with a dent in the dull pastel yellow wall.

_WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM_

_Name: Aricla_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 27_

_Eyes: Stormy grey_

_Status as a Ninja: ANBU_

_Hair: Maroon-red, short with long bangs_

_Family: Ama- twin sister. No family name_

_Height: 6'1"_

_Weight: 128_

_WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM_

Aricla hauled the smaller woman out of bed, a wicked grin on her face at the futile struggles of her sister.

Ama's hair was very ruffled, a few strands fell into her eyes as she glared up in the general direction of her sister's face. Pure ivory eyes flashed with anger as she blindly (I mean that, literally) made her way to the bathroom.

Aricla just shook her head and laughed as she made her way to the kitchen of the cramped apartment the twins shared. She turned and poked her out of the kitchen door to yell at the bathroom door, "Tsunade wants us to go on some mission again!"

Ama's answer came out from the behind the door, a little muffled by the running water.

"You say that like it's a surprise! We are ANBU. Get used to it."

"I am." Aricla muttered as she shrugged and popped two pieces of bread into the beat-up old toaster.

Ama shuffled out after a few minutes, a robe hanging off her slender frame. Aricla returned to her room and threw an ANBU uniform at her sister before claiming the bathroom.

"I've got some toast… Er, toasting. Keep an eye on it." yelled the red head as she turned on the shower.

Ama snorted. 'Keep an eye on it' my ass. I'm blind. She thought as she pulled on her sleek ANBU uniform and wrapped a single black ribbon around her eyes to tie at the side of her head. It was the norm for her; she didn't appreciate it when people thought she was a Hyuuga because of the whole white eye thing. She didn't really know what clan she was from in the first place anyways.

The toaster dinged, and Ama made her way into the kitchen to catch the toast as they popped out of the toaster. The blue-haired woman nibbled a slice and practically threw it away from her in disgust. "Ugh! That's freaking NASTY!" she spat.

The charred pieces of toast lay on the counter, as Ama refused to touch them due to the incredibly vile taste it left in her mouth.

Walking back to her room, Ama snatched the scythe that lay idle a few moments ago.

It had jagged edges on the metal part, not the usual smooth edge that Aricla worked so hard to keep on her precious katanas. The scythe itself was larger than the blue-haired beauty, but she sure as hell knew how to use it.

Aricla herself wandered around the apartment, sporting a robe that looked similar to Ama's. She pulled on her ANBU uniform, after much searching. Grabbing all of her katanas and every other sharp object she owned, she stowed them away in various places on her person before joining her sister on the way out the door.

"Toast…?" Aricla inquired.

"Wouldn't eat it for the life of me." muttered the blind girl next to her.

Aricla's finely curved red eyebrow rose in amusement, but she stayed silent.

n.m.n.m.n.m.n.m.n.m

M'kay, I know, short chappie.

Your probably going to hate me, because I always write my chapters short. w

Flamers shall be treated like they should be, which is not at all.

Reviews are appreciated of course. Constructive critism means the world to me too. Go easy though. D


End file.
